Little League Butterflies
by KTxx
Summary: Haley smiled at her best friend. "Well, maybe I love you more than one of Brooke Davis' awesome parties." Julian grinned that grin, the one that for some reason makes her heart rate speed up a little. "I love you, too." Julian/Haley. OneShot.


_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

''Dude,'' Julian groaned as he reached his best friend at her locker and leaned against the one next to her. ''We're so lame.''

Haley looked at her best friend and laughed. ''_You're_ so lame.'' she corrected with a snort, smiling at his presence. _That always seems to happen..._

Julian rolled his eyes. ''Oh yeah, I forgot. You're dating Nathan Scott. So that automatically means you're _cool_.'' Julian said sarcastically. He lied a little, because how could he forget that the girl he loves is dating the ass of the school?

Oh yeah. Julian Baker is completely in love with his best friend, Haley James. Cliché, right? He has been ever since he met her at the beginning of freshman year when he moved to Tree Hill from Los Angeles. They had bumped into each other in the hallway, his maths books flew everywhere, and she had helped him pick them up. After apologising, they realised that they didn't know where their class (which coincidentally they shared) was, so they decided to just _skip._ That hour was spent with them hiding behind the school, and getting to know each other. The mathlete and tutor have been inseparable ever since.

She started tutoring Nathan Scott five weeks ago, and they've been dating for two. And it kills him, but it's not like he can say anything. Why would she choose _him_, the geeky mathlete best friend, over Nathan Scott, the popular basketball player boyfriend?

''What's up, anyway? Why are we lame?''

''Brooke Davis is throwing a huge party, inviting most of out year. And we're not invited.''

Haley giggled again; he was so cute sometimes, all of the time actually. ''Is this supposed to be news? We're never invited. And by the way, I'm invited to this one.'' she told him, sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

Correction: Nathan Scott, the popular basketball player boyfriend who gets her invited to the coolest parties.

Haley noticed his gloomy expression, which made her feel a little gloomy too. ''You can come too, you know. Nathan can get you an invite.''

_Of course Mr. Perfect can do that,_ Julian grumbled in his mind, feeling the familiar jealousy form. ''Whatever,'' he shrugged. ''I'll see ya later, Hales.'' he mumbled before walking back down the hallway and towards his class.

Haley watched him walk away with a sigh, feeling this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, which has grown whenever Julian's mood has gotten worse. It has over the past couple of weeks, too. But she can't understand why. She also can't understand why she wants to just be with him _all of the time_, even when she's spending time with Nathan. It's this feeling that's continuously developing, and she doesn't know if it's even going to go away.

Heck, she doesn't even know what it is.

''Hey Haley,'' Nathan greeted as he reached her at her locker.

Haley turned to face him with a _fake_ smile. ''Hey.'' _Haley,_ that was another thing that bothered her. He _always_ called her Haley, never _James_ or _Hales_ heck, not even _Tutor Girl._ She doesn't know why it bothers her, it just does. Maybe it was because it was so formal and impersonal, it made it look like there wasn't anything there. Maybe there wasn't, Haley's not exactly sure yet.

''What's up?'' he asked, no sign of real concern in his voice.

''Um, yeah.'' she nodded. ''Julian, he's just been acting strange lately.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Why, did he get a math question wrong? The dude needs to grow up.''

_Die. Die. Die._ That was what her eyes were screaming as she glared at him, causing the phrase _if looks could kill_ appear in the basketball player's mind.

''Maybe it's you that needs to grow up.'' Haley snapped before slamming her locker and storming down the hallway. ''Call me when you stop being such an asshole.'' she shouted over her shoulder.

''Call me when you stop being so PMS.'' was what he shouted back.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Julian cursed under his breath when he walked towards the door. He just wanted a break; he was sat at home alone this Friday night. Not invited to cool parties like _Nathan Scott,_ not talented at sports like _Nathan Scott,_ not got a billion friends like _Nathan Scott_, not dating the most gorgeous woman he knows like _Nathan Scott._ Man, he hates that guy.

He opened the door, and it felt like all of the breath had been knocked out of him. That's not surprising though, it always happens when he see's _her._

''What are you doing here?''

''It's Friday,'' she stated, pushing past him and walking into his house, taking her shoes off and walking into the living room.

Julian followed her with a frown, that didn't mean his heart wasn't pounding. ''But you were going to the party.''

Haley shrugged as she sat down on the couch. ''JuJu-Bee, its Friday. I'm not going to miss out on our movie night, its tradition. Did you forget?'' she teased, before looking at the coffee table with a grown. ''Dude, you're supposed to have the popcorn ready.''

''But you were going to the party.''

''Well, maybe I love you more than one of Brooke Davis' _awesome_ parties.''

Julian grinned _that_ grin, the one that for some reason makes her heart rate speed up a little. ''I love you, too.''

''Stop being mushy,'' she laughed, grabbing her bag and pulling out a small one. ''I knew you'd be sat here all sulky, thinking I'd pick a lame party over you, so I brought the popcorn.'' Haley stated, ripping the bag of ready-made yummy-ness and shoving a couple of pieces into her mouth unattractively.

''You're the best,''

''I know,'' she grinned, not caring that there were bits of popcorn stuck in her teeth. She never really seemed to _care_ about anything when she was around him, except from actually _being with him. _''So, what movie are we watching?''

Julian snorted. ''Do you really have to ask?''

''I guess not,'' she laughed. ''_Grease 2 _it is.''

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

Julian woke up with a groan, feeling aching everywhere from the position he's in. Yes, he fell asleep on the couch, again. He and Haley always do that, normally half way through _The Breakfast Club_, because they're too tired from watching three movies before that. He grabbed the phone off the coffee table, relieved that Haley hadn't woken up, as creepy as it sounded he liked to see her sleeping, it was probably the only time she looked peaceful. Ever since she's been dating Nathan, she's always been stressed.

He then realised that the phone wasn't his, it was Haley's. Brooke Davis was calling her. _It might be important,_ he thought before flipping open her phone and bringing it to his ear. ''Uh, Haley's phone.''

''_It's Brooke, this is Julian, right?_''

''Yeah,'' he answered. ''She's asleep, can I pass on the message.''

Brooke was suddenly quiet, not sure how to form the words that needed to come out of her mouth. ''_I, uh, I saw something tonight and I've only just had the chance to call._''

Julian frowned. ''Okay?''

''_Lucas was looking through all the rooms when the party was over to make sure no one was sleeping in any of my spare rooms over night, I hate it when people do that. Well, he was in one of the rooms and saw Peyton... with Nathan. I'm Peyton's friend and everything, but I didn't think it was right that she had this crush. Haley didn't deserve to be cheated on, especially by an asshole like Nathan, she has a right to know. I thought it would be best if I tell her, you know, before Luke kicks his face in _again.''

His blood wasn't boiling, nope. His blood felt like it was _burning_ with rage, he wanted to go and find Nathan Scott and beat him to death, even though he would probably get his ass kicked. He didn't care, because how could someone be so stupid as to cheat on his best friend? The love of his life. That wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Brooke's right when she says Haley doesn't deserve this, she's the nicest person alive, she never deserved to be second best to Peyton Sawyer. Haley was going to be hurt, and that _killed_ Julian.

''Why- why would he do that?''

''He_ and Peyton broke up, so he moved onto Haley. He did like her, I guess he just never got over Peyton. I think it would be best if you tell her Julian, just let her know that I'm on her side, okay? No one should be cheated on, and they were involved in hurting Haley. So just tell her to call me, or Luke. I'll probably be with him._''

Julian nodded, even though she couldn't see. ''Okay. Uh, I'll tell her when she wakes up.''

''_Okay, bye Julian._''

''Bye Brooke.'' he said, then pressed the _end call_ button before running his hands through his messy curls.

''Tell me what?'' Haley whispered, sitting up at the other side of the small couch they had both slept on. She had heard everything Julian said, she just didn't have the energy to get to her phone, so she let Julian take the message, he's done it before. But now her best friend looks angry, like he wants to kill someone. This is definitely serious. ''Why would who do what?''

Julian turned at her in surprise, but sighing at her innocent self. She just looked too harmless to know this, he knew that she would cry, and he wouldn't be able to make her feel better. It hadn't even registered that maybe this could be his shot with Haley, he was just too concerned about her feelings to really care about anything else.

''Hales,'' he started softly. ''There's something I need to tell you.''

Haley sat up a little straighter, staring at him wide eyed. ''What? Was someone in an accident? What happened?''

''It's Nathan-''

''Was _he_ in an accident?'' she asked, surprised that there was no panic in her stomach, just ordinary concern, which she would have for a friend. Not a boyfriend, or someone you loved deeply.

_I wish. _''No, uh, he did something at the party...''

* * *

''You _cheated on me_!'' she screamed, charging at him in the hallway that Monday morning. Yes, she had spent her weekend with Julian, the Saturday crying, and the Sunday hating Nathan and actually having _fun_ with Julian, almost forgetting what Nathan did to her. It hurt her, but not in the gut wrenching way it should have. She didn't allow herself to see him, or confront him over the weekend. She was just going to ignore him, hoping he'd get the message. But then she saw him standing at his locker, without a care in the world while she was carrying around all of this betrayal.

Nathan looked at her wide eyed. ''Hales-''

_So _now_ he decides to nickname me. _''Don't call me that,'' she seethed when she reached him, pointing her small finger at him warningly. ''Why would you do that? Why did you pick me to be with when deep down you knew that you'd end up being back with her?''

''Because you were nice to me, okay? You were the only one who gave me a break, and I did like you Haley, I did. But-''

Haley laughed bitterly. ''Save it. Because at least now I didn't get in too deep. You know what? I don't think I ever could, we're so _different. _You're insanely into sports, but I'm not. Like, the best thing about little league is ice cream, not the game. Not like I'd actually play, I'd rather spend my time chasing damn butterflies...''

''Just like Julian.'' Nathan informed her angrily. ''It was never me was it? It was always him. You're blaming me, for this. But you were the cheater all along. All along you were just in love with your best friend. It was _always him._ You blew off the party for him, you talk about him constantly, when we're together you guys are always texting, you cancelled out plans at least three times, and we were dating for two weeks!''

Haley stayed silent, because she didn't know if his words were true or not. Yes, she does all those things because Julian's her best friend. But he shouldn't _always_ make her smile. He shouldn't _always_ make her laugh at his lame jokes. He shouldn't _always_ make her feel like jelly when she's around him. That's not supposed to happen with your best friend, but it does.

''See, you can't even deny it can you?'' Nathan seethed. ''God, I can't believe this. _Me_ second best to _him._''

''Hey, quit shouting at her.'' a loud voice seethed from the audience that had gathered around them during their shouting match.

Nathan laughed when he saw Julian Baker, the nerd walking towards him, with his fist clenched. ''And here comes the hero.''

Julian shot daggers at him, the _Die. Die. Die. _ones. ''Leave her alone, you bastard. How could you cheat on her with Peyton Sawyer, are you crazy?''

''You know what? I'm not even gonna hit you, because _you're _the crazy one.''

And then he slammed his locker door shut and made his way through the crowd and down the hallway.

Julian glanced at his best friend, realising that she was barely aware what was going in, it was like she was in her own little world. He touched her arm comfortingly, looking at her in concern. ''Hales, you okay?'' he asked, with _real_ concern.

Haley snapped out of her daze and looked up at him, suddenly noticing how pretty his eyes are... and his face, and his nose, and his hair, and his _mouth._ ''Yeah,'' she nodded slowly, putting his face between her hands. ''I just- I just wanna try something.'' she stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips onto his.

_BANG._ There it was those fireworks the people talk about. Those racing hearts, those mushy insides, those ringing ears. Suddenly there wasn't a group of people surrounding them, nothing was. It was just _them_, their lips moving in sync, smiling against each others lips. His face was burning under her touch, or so were her hands. This feeling in her stomach, it was so strong that she couldn't deny what it was. Love. Not friendly love, but consciousness altering love that you couldn't possibly ignore.

When they broke apart Julian stared at her wide eyed. ''Did you feel that?''

''Yeah,'' she breathed, her face only inches away from his. ''Did you just kiss me back?''

Julian nodded silently, relishing the moment. _She _kissed _him_, him!

''Why?'' she asked, she just had to know. Did he feel it too?

''It's probably because I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' Haley said instantly, the words just slipped out. Yet she just _knew_ that they were true, they always would be. She felt it in her heart, it wasn't going away, and it was always going to get stronger and stronger and stronger...

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ His heart was beating rapidly, making _that_ grin appear on his lips. He's dreamed out this moment thousands of times, he's imagined it in his mind. But this beat all of it, because it was _real._ And he gets to kiss her, of course.

So he did.

Again and again and again.

* * *

**AN: **My third Juley fic! I started this when I finished _Perfect for You_ but then I lost all inspiration, but then this episode inspired me. You know why? It was when Haley said _Ice cream is the best thing about little league_ (or something like that) and then Julian said _Eating ice cream is the best part about little league … except for catching butterflies. _And I just paused it and went ''Meant to be together!'' Yeah, I know it was all cute for Brulian and Naley, but ahh, oh well. Also the song was 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz, I don't own it.

**ALSO CONGRATS TO JOY ON HER BABY GIRL! **(Even though she'll never read this, I'm just so pleased for her:))

Please review and let me know what you think! **ox.**


End file.
